The Next Step XXX - Story 14 - Sloane and LaTroy (S4)
by FanboyNerd1
Summary: LaTroy comforts Sloane over her regionals performance *Sexual Content*


The Next Step XXX

Story 14

Sloane and LaTroy

Regionals Practise Studio

Season 4 Episode 36

The Next Step was back at regionals under Riley's guidance. Sloane had just competed in the freestyle round of the competition and had appeared to pull off a flawless performance. However, it had been revealed that instead of free styling, the Next Step dancer had performed a choreographed piece which resulted in her being disqualified. Sitting alone in one of the practise studios, Sloane was feeling terrible and was craving a cock in her to make the pain go away. To Sloane's surprise, LaTroy entered the room and proceeded to comfort her. The two embraced, Sloane enjoying the opportunity to feel LaTroy's body.

"I love you Sloane", said LaTroy, catching the female dancer off guard. She had been craving LaTroy affection for so long and now it appeared as if her fantasy was going to become a reality.

"I love you too", replied Sloane, her face breaking into a smile. The female dancer leaned forward and kissed the dark skinned dancers lips, pulling him towards her. LaTroy's hands found Sloane's ass and squeezed her cheeks as her tongue explored his mouth. Her arms wrapped around LaTroy's neck as the two enjoyed each other's body for the first time.

LaTroy proceeded to lower his shorts letting them fall to the ground. Sloane knew exactly what to do and got to her knees and pulled down her best friends underwear, letting his huge cock escape it's confines. The female dancers eyes widened as she saw the cock she had been touching herself over for as long as she could remember in the flesh. Just the feeling of Sloane wrapping her light manicured fingers around his cock made LaTroy's dick grow even more erect and Sloane herself was already becoming wet.

Taking one of her hands and rubbing her own pussy, Sloane gathered some of her juices, creating some natural lubricant to jerk off LaTroy's cock with. After giving the male dancer a handjob for a few minutes, getting his cock fully erect, Sloane released her grip and began to undress herself, allowing LaTroy to admire his former best friends nude body. Sloane body was nothing incredible, with an ass that failed to rival Amy's and tits that were inferior to that of the other females of the Next Step. However, LaTroy did not care, after that hand job, he was dying to give Sloane the rough fuck she was obviously wanting.

LaTroy removed his top and watched as Sloane walked over to the wall and bent over, spreading her legs and allowing him full access to her young cunt. Giving his cock a quick stroke and feeling Sloane's juices stuck to it, LaTroy prepared to enter her pussy for the first time. Positioning his large, black cock at her entrance, LaTroy plunged his manhood deep into the female dancers cunt. Making them both cry out, Sloane in pain and LaTroy in pleasure.

Moving his thick cock in and out of Sloane's pussy, LaTroy ran his hands over her waist and back, feeling her smooth, dark skin under his hands. Meanwhile, Sloane was in heaven. After getting over the pain of having her pussy penetrated for the first time, she was now in a state of blissful pleasure, with the feeling of LaTroy's huge cock rubbing against her walls fulfilling her erotic fantasy.

"LaTroy", cried Sloane her eyes closing as waves of pleasure hit her, "I'm gonna cum".

"Yes Sloane", begged LaTroy, speeding up his assault on her cunt, "cum on my cock!". Sloane's juices erupted around his cock, leaking out of the female dancers cunt and down her leg. Exiting her cunt, LaTroy continued to jerk off his cock, keeping himself hard.

"Sloane I'm close too", mentioned LaTroy and Sloane walked over to one of the bags that was sitting by the wall.

"I know LaTroy but I want to try one last thing before you cum", answered Sloane as she rummaged though the bag. LaTroy was confused as she pulled out a bright pink ridged dildo.

"I want to be double penetrated", said Sloane, getting into a suitable position. Wanting to fulfil Sloane's request, LaTroy once again filled her pussy with his hard cock and simultaneously pushed the ridged dildo into Sloane's asshole. Having both her cunt and ass penetrated felt amazing, and the fact that one of the cocks was LaTroy's made it even better. The scent and sound of sex echoed around the studio as the speed and strength that they were fucking at continued to increase over the next few minutes.

"Sloane I really need to cum!", LaTroy exclaimed, feeling his cock fill to the brim with his seed. Proceeding to exit Sloane's cunt, LaTroy found himself unable to do so. The female dancer had her arms wrapped around him and pulled him in deeper.

"Cum inside me LaTroy", begged Sloane staring into the male dancers eyes, "I want to feel your hot load inside me!". LaTroy could not stop himself. His cum burst out of his cock and deep into Sloane's pussy, his seed filling her to the brim and the excess leaking onto the floor. Sloane had fulfilled her fantasy, LaTroy had taken her virginity and she now had his seed within her. Released from Sloane's grasp, LaTroy stumbled backwards, cum leaking from his dick. He had just came inside Sloane. What would he tell Amy? How would this affect his future at the Next Step?

Concerned for his future at the Next Step, LaTroy turned to Sloane, who had the dildo in her pussy and was working it in and out of herself. To hell with the Next Step, thought LaTroy as he climbed on top of her, grasping her tits, the two once again proceeding to make out with each other, thoughts of Amy and their future at the Next Step being replaced by the feeling of the other's body against their own.

The End

(Thanks for reading. As always, feel free to leave a review or send me a private message with any suggestions for future stories)

FanboyNerd1


End file.
